(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for making textile yarns. More particularly, it relates to processes using glass fiber cores as reinforcement in the spinning of staple fibers to produce yarns that may be knotted.
(b 2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that fiber and filament of glass are resistant to degradation from sunlight, mold and mildew. They are stronger than most other natural and manmade fibers, have a higher degree of resistance to flammability, and are generally chemically inert. Stiffness, shearability and surface smoothness manifested in slickness and poor adhesion of fiber sheaths demand extreme handling care and have limited the scope of glass filament in textile applications. It is also well known that too much twist makes yarns of glass filament unruly and difficult to process and may result in shearing.
The prior art references patents relating to sizing agents for glass yarns.
Industrial publications describe yarn handling procedures for glass fiber yarn, including splicing techniques and fluids such as cellulose acetate to glue glass fiber yarns in splicing. All known yarns containing glass fiber yarn require a chemical coating or size application prior to weaving and are subject to problems associated with glass fiber handling.
Researchers have tried various techniques to marry staple fibers with glass fiber and filament in producing a yarn but none have been successful in overcoming the skinning back of the sheath of surface fibers due to the slick surface of the glass while simultaneously eliminating the need for slashing, the need for splicing rather than conventional tieing and avoiding unruliness through low torque. For those skilled in the art, splicing is routinely employed for glass containing yarns as tieing is known to shear such yarns.